herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Greene
, Woodbury, The Governor's militia, Terminus, The Hunters, The Wolves, and The Saviors, Alpha and The Whisperers |type of anti-hero = Tragic Tomboy |size = 270px }} TV Series= }} is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC'S The Walking Dead. She served as a supporting protagonist during Season 2 and one of the main protagonists from Season 3 onward. She is the eldest daughter of Hershel and Josephine Greene, step-daughter to Annette Greene, and half-sister of Beth and step-sister to Shawn. A tomboy and a farmer's daughter with a steely personality, Maggie wears jeans, boots, tank tops, and rides a horse. She is married to Glenn, but after his tragic and brutal death in the Season 7 premiere, Maggie is now a widow. However, she does get pregnant with Glenn's baby before his death, and she decides to officially change her last name to "Rhee" in honour of her husband. Appearances Trivia *Maggie attended the nearby high school, along with Randall. *Maggie is the first female main character and survivor in Rick's group to kill a living person, who ironically was Rick's wife, Lori, albeit on her request to deliver Judith. However, only accounting antagonists, the first true hostile Maggie, or a main female character, has killed was Warren. *As of "Coda", Maggie is the last surviving member of her family after Beth's death, as well as the last surviving member of the Greene Family Farm group. **Also, as of "Coda", Maggie and Michonne are the only remaining main characters introduced in Season 2. *Maggie has had four loved ones killed by main antagonists - her old friend Otis by Shane Walsh, her father Hershel by , her sister Beth by , and her husband Glenn Rhee by . **Additionally all three of her relatives killed by primary antagonists were killed by injuries to their heads; Hershel's head was decapitated, Beth was shot in the head, and Glenn's head was bashed in with Lucille. *In honor of her late husband, Maggie officially changes her last name to "Rhee" in " ". *Maggie is the second longest serving female character in the TV Series, the first being Carol Peletier, the third being Michonne, and the fourth being Judith Grimes. Gallery Maggie-S2.png|Maggie in season two. Maggie-S3.jpg|Maggie in season three. Maggie-S5.png|Maggie in season five. Maggie-S6.jpg|Maggie in season six. Maggie-S7.jpg|Maggie in season seven. Maggie-S8.jpg|Maggie in season eight. Maggie-S9.jpg|Maggie in season nine. External links |-|Comic Series= }} is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. She is the girlfriend-turned-wife of the late Glenn, biological father of their unborn child, and soon after Carol's death, adoptive mother of Sophia. She moved out of Alexandria with her adoptive daughter shortly after Glenn's death to Hilltop, but in the conflict with The Saviors, she convinced the population to fight, successfully overthrowing Gregory and becoming the de facto leader of Hilltop. Characteristics Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities and Maggie's constant mood swings bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. In time, Maggie has been shown to overcome her fears and concerns as Hilltop leader. Maggie grows severely independent and hardened over time, mostly after Glenn's death. She is shown to stand up for what she believes in and has become an important voice in the survivors. She convinces the population of Hilltop to fight against The Saviors, showing great leadership and strength. She soon becomes their leader. Two years after the events of "All Out War", Maggie continues to have a tight grasp on things at the Hilltop. The residents respect Maggie as a leader and have faith in her that she will make the right decisions. Appearances Comparison to the TV Series *In the Comic Series, Maggie became the adoptive mother of Sophia, while in the TV Series, she never even met the girl alive. *In the Comic Series, Alice delivered Lori's baby. However, in the TV Series, Maggie is the one who ends up delivering Judith. *In the Comic Series, Maggie's family is significantly larger, consisting of three brothers (two living) and three sisters. In the TV series, however, she only has one step-brother (deceased) and one half-sister, Beth. *In the Comic Series, Maggie showed a strong dislike of Otis, referring to him as "that idiot Otis". In the TV series, she appears to have liked or cared for him, as she grieves after his death. *In the Comic Series, Maggie and Glenn started their relationship in the 10th Issue, whereas in the TV Series, they start their relationship in the 10th Episode. *In the Comic Series, after The Governor destroyed the prison and the group escapes, Maggie is the only remaining Greene family member alive. In the TV Series, both she and Beth made it out alive from the prison. *In the Comic Series, Maggie cuts her hair very short were as in the TV Series Maggie has not had her hair cut, until in the Season 6 episode "East". *In the Comic Series, Maggie and Andrea seem to be very good friends were as in the TV Series Maggie had a strong disliking of Andrea due to her helping in the slaughter of the barn walkers, leaving Beth unattended and telling Maggie she had to let Beth decide if she wants to live and starting a relationship with Philip Blake, who meanwhile had sexually assaulted Maggie. *Both Maggie from the show and the Comic Series shoot and kill a prisoner survivor, although in the Comic Series, it was out of rage and revenge and in the Television Series, it was out of pity and respect. External links _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Suicidal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lethal Category:Orphans Category:Strong-Willed Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Victims Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Female